User blog:Bobdave/Complete Orbit of the Earth Around the Sun Blog
1In the beginning... there was Bobdave. 2Bobdave watched Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler, and it was good. 3Bobdave then watched all of the Epic Rap Battles of History 4from the very first to the eighth, and they were good. 5New battles continued to be uploaded to Nice Peter and shortly Epic Rap Battle of History's YouTube Channels. 6Then, on December 17, two days prior to the release of Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, 7Bobdave finally decided to create an account on the Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki 8which he had been frequenting ever since Moses vs Santa Claus in order to find out the upcoming battle. 9Bobdave made one contribution on December 18 and then fucked off for a while. 10After four months of inactivity, Bobdave returned to become more active, slowly being accepted into the community. 11Then he fucked it up. 12At some point, about two months after joining, Bobdave made a Maimonides sock account as a joke on chat. 13He was given a day-long block as he didn't understand the rules, 14although he did say that it was him prior to making the account. 15Bobdave returned the day after and never socked again. 16Bobdave also had a rap battle series. 17These battles were shit, let's move on. 18Bobdave soon entered the Third Annual Wiki Rap Tournament, 19rap battling EpicNail, BreZ, JPhil2.0, Tkid115 and Tigerisnormal to achieve the crown. 20Today, Bobdave has been fully integrated into the Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki and is hated by almost no one. 21And thus, Bobdave had become a Wikian. Bible verses aside (I'm not religious as you probably know), I'd like to shoutout a bunch of people :) Shoutouts Joe: I would describe you as my first friend on the Wiki, you're a very nice guy who it is fun being thrashed by in Duel Monsters. Lexi: You're a great chat mod, writer and person. It's very difficult to put into words how awesome you are. I just wish you had more self-confidence because you have every right to it <3 Brendan: When I became active, I felt very new and you were new also and we began talking and stuff. You're a good friend to talk to and also get thrashed by in Duel Monsters. You were a great opponent in the Tourney as well :) Tim: I believe we became friends quite recently. It's great to talk about Eminem and rap and stuff with you. You're also fucking hilarious on many occasions XP Barry: I remember when I first joined the Wiki, I read yours and Lexi's/Meat's ERBoWTF and ECBOS and pissed my self laughing leading my mother to question my sanity. Thanks for that. I enjoy you being the only person I don't get thrashed by in Duel Monsters. Keep up the good administrating :D Matt: You are a great dad even if you sometimes beat me with your spiked cleets. You're also great at your job of reversing edits slightly faster than most can. Thanks for being a generally awesome dude :) Nail: You were also a great opponent in the tourney. We must rematch at some point. You're an all round nice guy and I think you should be promoted to Matt's level of edit reversion. Stay sharp :P Noah: Thanks for making terrifically good rap battles to enjoy. You're clearly a really nice guy and I'm glad you come on chat a bit more than you used to :) Nikki: If you're reading this, you're awesome and I really wish you weren't blocked. If you ever do return, I eagerly await it <3 Jason: Your series is also incredibly entertaining and I'd like to guest soon plz thanks k. But yeah, you're doing great as bureau considering you're practically the only one. Keep writing your series, it's great. Tiger: You are very awesome and it was great battling you in the Tourney, good luck for next year's one! :) People I would also like to shout out: GIR, Mind, Reign, Gordon, Wach, DWAS, Trent, Laura, Jorn, Dragon, Grinch, Bantha, and Metal. Final Word Thanks again for being awesome, guys! Here's to another year and stuff :D tl;dr - This Wiki is nice Category:Blog posts